Lucy Loud
Lucy L. Loud is the fifth-youngest of Lincoln Loud's ten sisters in The Loud House. At the age of 8, she is a gloomy and cynical goth girl with an interest in Gothic poetry. She also has an uncanny ability to suddenly appear in places, which often frightens her siblings or other people. Lucy’s hair covers half her face, because her parents, Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud, were creeped out by her blank stares and let her hair grow out. Despite her gloomy personality, Lucy is very sensitive and doesn’t like it when people are being mean to her. Biography Lucy is a cynical, deadpan, and mysterious goth girl who is almost always sporting a stoic frown. She is interested in occultism, poetry, and the works of Gothic authors, like Edgar Allen Poe and Lovecraft. She has an uncanny ability to seemingly teleport to different places, which often spooks her siblings, especially Lincoln. Some of her siblings refer her as a "spooky" girl. She frequently uses words to describe her actions, such as saying the word "Sigh" instead of actually sighing. The reason for her gloomy and miserable persona is because she feels left out that nobody listens to her and everyone thinks she's weird (despite their obvious quirks). Though typically rather gloomy, she is shown to be happy on several occasions. She squeals and giggles in "Heavy Meddle", along with her sisters, upon learning of Lincoln's romantic situation. Also in some other episodes she can be seen smiling from time to time (as opposed to her usual smirking), like in "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", where she is joyfully celebrating the money finding with her other siblings, and in "In Tents Debate", where she is happy that she gets the option to go to "Aloha Beach". She is also shown to be rather compassionate, as she shows sympathy for Lincoln's dilemmas, and always shows her appreciation for his kindness. In "Sleuth or Consequences", it is revealed that she was responsible for clogging the toilet with her book Princess Pony, stating that even she needs "a break from the darkness" once in a while. Despite her depressed and cold attitude, she looks to enjoy being with her siblings, and sometimes depart from darkness to have fun with them. Lucy has very pale skin and long black hair concealing her eyes. She's very thin, and a bit smaller than Lincoln. Lucy dresses in black and white, wears long striped arm sleeves and stockings, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes. Her nightwear is a white t-shirt and black-and-white striped pajama pants. Her swimwear consists of a striped swimming dress with black leggings. Episodes focusing on Lucy * "Space Invader" * "Sleuth or Consequences" * "Raw Deal" * "Back in Black" * "Spell It Out" * "Fandom Pains" * "Head Poet's Anxiety" * "The Write Stuff" * "A Grave Mistake" Gallery The Loud House Undie Pressure 9 Lucy.png Lucy as Lori.png|Lucy disguised as Lori. Lucy Loud as Lucy Van Pelt.png|Lucy imitating Lucy van Pelt. Bandicam 2016-08-14 22-23-49-905.jpg LucyAndLincolnLoud.jpg Cereal Offender 1.PNG Loud family band.jpg Pan across the table 2.png Lincoln and Lily playing video games.png Lincoln needs Lucy to smile.png Loud siblings practicing.png It is contaigous.png Lucy takes a bow.png Lucy_and_Rocky_blushing.png|Rocky and Lucy blushing The Eight of Spades.png|Lucy as the Eight of Spades Loud House summer vacation picture.jpg vlcsnap-2017-04-03-13h09m06s541.png|The other sisters give Lucy a makeover vlcsnap-2017-04-03-13h09m21s113.png|Lucy's 1st Makeover - Cheerleader vlcsnap-2017-04-03-13h09m39s077.png|Lucy's 2nd Makeover - 80's Diva vlcsnap-2017-04-03-13h09m48s353.png|Lucy's 3rd Makeover - Princess vlcsnap-2017-04-03-13h10m17s532.png|Lucy's Hair Blonde Lucy-about-web.jpg Lucy_reading.png Lucy Standing.png Lucy's Winter Outfit.png Tlh 9 lucy s chainsaw.png Madame Lucy.png|Lucy as "Madame Lucy" Loud Family on Couch.jpg The Loudest Thanksgiving promo.png Loud Christmas.jpg Punkers outnumbering emos.png Emos outnumbering beauty queens.png Lucy, Edwin and Fangs Valentines Day 2019.jpg Clown Lincoln Unicycling to his sisters.png Happy International Woman’s day 2.jpeg Embrace the emptiness.png|"Embrace the emptiness......" That dark, gloomy and gothic girl who has one tear on her face.PNG|"...own the futility. The only song with singing is silence." Lucy's smile.PNG That dark, gloomy and gothic girl who smiles again with fangs.PNG Bleached Lucy.PNG|"And it's bleach. Go on without me. I don't wanna be seen in public like this." Power up with the Loud siblings.jpg Sisters day by darrenrosario dcj9nv7.jpg The beach by darrenrosario dcd3q3s.jpg Whats inside by darrenrosario dcvbcp4.jpg booked_by_darrenrosario_dcjoqpd.jpg sandbox_by_darrenrosario_dcf1mo9.png witching_hour_by_darrenrosario_dcqrlig.jpg Loud House Mother's Day artwork.jpg First day of summer 2019.jpg The Loud Family as the emojis.jpg Welcome-to-the-loud-house lucy.png Welcome-to-the-loud-house lucy2.png Welcome-to-the-loud-house lucy-laugh.png The_Loud_House_Lucy_with_a_smile_Nickelodeon.png Lucy sleep.png Smash bros x nicktoons crossover.jpg The Loud House Sale 11.jpg 006.PNG Life is misery for Lucy.PNG Break the vampire.PNG Lucy and Fangs.png That dark, gloomy and gothic girl who smiles yet again with fangs.PNG External links * * id:Lucy Loud Category:The Loud House characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Emos Category:Characters voiced by Jessica DiCicco Category:Characters with black hair Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Tomboys